


Handmade Heaven

by heartfullofyeo (scenarios)



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Implied Smut, M/M, Making Out, Non canon compliant, ice cream lol, implied polyamory, implied rimming ?? lol, more soft kisses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-02-10 05:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18653395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scenarios/pseuds/heartfullofyeo
Summary: A collection of drabbles that I'll be writing based off plots/ideas I don't want to fully flesh out. I'll definitely update the tags as I post.*10/4/19: officially changed the status from 'm' to 'e'





	1. Seeing Stars

**Author's Note:**

> seongjoong based off [this (3)](https://twitter.com/MakotoRitsu/status/1118954688857149443).

Seonghwa types away on his phone, texting Yeosang about how he “was gonna throw up,” and that “it’s perfectly valid to feel this way right???” because he’s doing something he’s never done before. He’s going to meet a childhood friend that moved away years ago and recently just moved back. Usually Seonghwa wouldn’t be so anxious but this friend is different. Before he left, Seonghwa harbored the _biggest_ crush on him (and maybe he still does but _that_ , is shut tight behind his lips).

He will never admit this out loud, but he cried when Hongjoong left.

His phone pings back, scaring him out of his wits, as he scrambles to distract himself from his upcoming doom. Not that meeting Hongjoong again meant doom. It just meant the death of one Park Seonghwa because, well, he never said he was brave.

 _u got this u dingus_ , stares back at him. Before he could text back— _this is Wooyoung btw. and yes, you are a Dingus. u got this._ Seonghwa read and reread that phrase over and over again. He’s not a dingus, is he?

A figure settles down in front of him, causing Seonghwa to instantly look up with a retort on his lips about it being occupied but he’s blown away. He’s got a pair of specs perched on his delicate nose bridge with big eyes staring back at Seonghwa. His eyes are briefly distracted by his lips—they’re pretty too, like this stranger.

“Seonghwa?” His name comes from the stranger. Dumbfounded, he nods. “Oh, great!” Instantly, the shy demeanor he held melts away and, if Seonghwa thought he was eye-catching beforehand, he’s utterly stunning when he smiles.

“I’m Hongjoong, hi,” he holds his hand out. “It’s been awhile.”

Seonghwa shakes his hand—definitely _not_ thinking about how tiny his hand is in his—as he somehow stutters out a reply. He doesn’t remember what he says but it results in Hongjoong beaming a brilliant smile at him. Seonghwa manages a weak smile back as his resolve to not fall back in love crumbles.

“How have you been?” Hongjoong asks him, eyes shining with curiosity and Seonghwa remembers why he was smitten with him. It’s the way Hongjoong looks at him as if Seonghwa holds life’s secrets in his hands. It’s the way Hongjoong never manages to fail at making him feel as if he’s the only person in the world. It’s the way Hongjoong can lift his spirits up without trying.

“You got me a drink?” He asks, surprised. Delight is spread all across his face though and his eyes twinkle as he thanks Seonghwa. It’s hard to forget Hongjoong’s favorite drink—a vanilla cappuccino with two shots, iced—when Seonghwa was, _is_ , in love with him.

He feels a smile unintentionally appear on his face—it’s his special smile for Hongjoong as mentioned by Yeosang so many years ago—and somehow, all the tension he had that threatened to suffocate him, disappears. And he replies with, “you remember Yeosang and Wooyoung? Somehow they made it.”

The way Hongjoong widens his eyes then laughs—full-bodied and still with that adorable nose scrunch he always loved—stirs his heart up. It’s full and light and airy. All of the feelings he forgot (no he didn’t) about when Hongjoong left.

“Those two? Really?” He guffaws, hiding his mouth behind his hands to minimize how loud he’s being. Seonghwa finds he doesn’t really mind (when it comes to Hongjoong, he _never_ minds).

“Yeah, really. You won’t believe _how_ ,” Seonghwa leans closer, pseudo-whispering as if it’s a secret. Like everyone didn’t already know.

“How?” He gasps, leaning in close too. The specs frame his face pleasingly as it brings attention to the best of his features (that’s wrong because _all_ his features are his best). Seonghwa can see the tips of his lashes from being this close to each other. The way Hongjoong looks at him steals his breath away. It’s been like this ever since they were young. He’s a fool to think it’d be different now.

“Wooyoung slipped on a banana peel in front of him, accidentally, and said, ‘I find you a-peeling. Please go out with me,’” he says, distracted by Hongjoong as a whole. He can’t really believe it. That he’s back.

“No way.”

“Way.”

“Yeosang actually said yes?”

“He’s a fool for Wooyoung no matter how much he denies it because he loved it.” Seonghwa remembers that day fondly. Yeosang was so lost for words but after he checked Wooyoung all over to make sure he wasn’t hurt, he said yes. More specifically, “I thought you’d never ask. You’re a little dense, did you know that?” And, of course, that caused another squabble between them about who liked who first and for how long and whatever.  

Seonghwa doesn’t know realize it but time flies by and it’s already been two hours. He forgets time exists because he’s spell-bound. Bewitched by the bright glint of Hongjoong’s eyes and the way the sides of his lips curl up when he smiles.

“Seonghwa, I really like you.”

Seonghwa blinks and looks at Hongjoong strangely. He finds him earnestly staring back at him. He can’t help but blush from the sudden intensity radiating off of Hongjoong. It makes his heart palpitate, nerves wracking his body, and he can’t stop himself from tapping his feet against the ground.

“It’s okay; I’m not expecting an answer back. I just wanted to tell you because I’ve been in love with you since before I left. I thought my feelings died but when I saw you again, I remembered why I fell in love.” Hongjoong confesses. He keeps eye contact with Seonghwa, trying to be as genuine as possible to him.

He doesn’t have to try hard because Seonghwa believes him without all the extra explanation. There’s always been an extra tension around them when they were younger and Seonghwa thought it was from the pressure of moving away from everything Hongjoong had ever known.

Not this.

“Okay,” Seonghwa acknowledges simply. Because he’s in love with Hongjoong too.

“I—what?” Hongjoong wears the most perplexed expression on his face. It’s like he thought Seonghwa would denounce him as his friend or something. Well, if he thinks about it, he would be worried too if he had returned, years later, just to announce to his oldest, best _friend_ that he’s love-sick for him. His amused smile probably doesn’t reassure Hongjoong at the moment.

The nerves bubbling in his stomach turn into happy butterflies that flutter against his ribcage. His hands are still clammy but still, he takes both Hongjoong’s hands into his, marveling at how they fit perfectly in his.

“I like you too.”

The smile that blooms across Hongjoong’s face is beautiful and Seonghwa can’t believe how they were so blind. He should have known given the way he’s exposed to how sickening sweet Wooyoung and Yeosang were to each other. The way Hongjoong looks at him—it’s like Seonghwa had hung the stars themselves in the night sky. The way he looks at him as if he breathes life into flowers and words and feelings.

His hands squeeze Seonghwa’s and that’s when he knows that everything will be alright.


	2. It's Just Us, Together, Lovingly (1/8)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aka Yeosang: The Start of It All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is based off my idea of a woo harem LOL. somehow, along the way, hongjoong was added. okay _actually_ it's because me and lumi had this brilliant idea of a woojoong ot8 harem. well, here i am. i'm really wooyoung biased so i kinda focused on him a lot but ! there will be more hongjoong as i go on :)

Yeosang doesn’t mean to, but he’s sure he starts something.

Something being like daily cuddle piles where it usually consists of him, Hongjoong, and Wooyoung after a long day of practice or when he’s feeling particularly touchy. Wooyoung will be be his usual bright, vibrant self and wholeheartedly embrace Yeosang while Hongjoong will curl his lips in that endearing way that makes his eyes squint up and nose scrunch just the slightest.

Yeosang didn’t know it then, but he’s already smitten. Way before all these little things he starts noticing about them.

He doesn’t think much of it when he lets Wooyoung off with his increasingly needy touches. There isn’t a period where his hands  _ aren’t _  somewhere on Yeosang (or vice versa but he didn’t say that). Yeosang has his reservations about clinging onto Hongjoong sometimes but when their leader directs his puppy eyes towards him framed by those specs he hates, Yeosang finds himself unable to resist regardless.

The way how Wooyoung kisses him until he's left breathless or how Hongjoong takes care of him so, so good. Yeosang continues to come back for more. He doesn't know how it happens but eventually, Wooyoung and Hongjoong becomes a packaged deal. Where one is found, the other isn't usually far behind. It makes for interesting times when they get up to no good.

And when Yeosang says interesting, he means it. He never knew how  _flexible_ Wooyoung is until then nor did he know how much Hongjoong likes to bite. Not that he's complaining because he does the same. It's funny how easy it is to recognize when the members fuck. They leave their own marks in the littlest ways that would otherwise be unnoticeable but it's been  _months_ now. Yeosang would have to be blind if he didn't see it. 

It's the way San looks like the cat that got the cream afterwards in the mornings. It's how Yunho and Mingi are more tender in their touches (not that they already aren't but there's an aspect that's indefinitely  _softer_ ). How Jongho lets Wooyoung hang off of him and Hongjoong baby him more without shrugging it off as fast as he usually does. Seonghwa lets them slide, turning blind-eyed to them sneaking in snacks, and Yeosang himself just finds his heart so much fuller after it all. 

Somehow, down the line, this team snuggled their way into his heart, making seven-sized holes unique to themselves, and latched onto him. Somehow, they all found it so easy to love each other. 

It starts with him snuggling into Wooyoung’s lap as they sit on the floor of the practice room, mirror to their backs and the cold floor is like salvation to him. Cool and refreshing. He’s hot and sweaty and so is Wooyoung, but that doesn’t deter Yeosang. Rather, it encourages him.  He’s got a thing for sweaty boys .

He interrupts Wooyoung and San from whatever they were talking about and Hongjoong stands in the corner scrolling through his phone. Probably on twitter in search for more memes he can send in the groupchat. It’s the tailend of practice and nearly everyone else is gone.

“Wooyoung,” Yeosang doesn’t  _ whine _ , but maybe it’s a little close to that. He plops his head in his lap without hesitation. Yeosang hides his smile in the belly of Wooyoung’s shirt when he catches sight of how absolutely affronted San looks when he interrupts them and takes all of Wooyoung’s attention for himself.

“Yeosang,” Wooyoung replies, taking his face and squishing his cheeks together and pinching them like a grandma would to their grandchild. Infuriating.

“Ah, stop, stop,” It comes out a little slurred as Yeosang swipes at his hands. His attempts to dislodge them fails as Wooyoung’s hands stay steady.

“No,” he giggles, light and airy and it’s beautiful. Yeosang can listen to it on repeat everyday if he could. “You never let me cuddle you like this so I’m taking the chance now.”

“Not true,” Yeosang wraps his hands around Wooyoung’s, finally pulling them off his face but he doesn’t let go, no. He holds them in his. They’re warm and soft just like how Yeosang knows them to be. “We always cuddle.”

“Maybe,” Wooyoung pouts now that his hands are kept still in Yeosang’s hold. The way it makes his lips full and inviting makes Yeosang want to kiss him. That’s what flashes through his mind momentarily before he decides fuck it. He will. So he does.

He pulls Wooyoung down and kisses him fully on the lips, uncaring if anyone else sees. Doesn’t matter because they’ve all traded rushed kisses here and there. Full-blown make-out sessions that eventually devolve into heavy petting and whatever other shenanigans they get up to. It’s no secret. Yeosang is just the first to do it in full view of others.

Yeosang gives his all. A little tongue and teeth is involved and when he pulls away, Wooyoung looks utterly debauched and his lips a pretty pink. His hair disheveled and he breathes heavy, still wanting more as he stares at Yeosang, pleading with his eyes.

“Cute,” Yeosang says before rising up from his spot in Wooyoung’s lap. Hongjoong watches them from the mirror. The look in his eyes promises for something later as he smiles at Yeosang through the mirror.

He spots San’s shocked face as he exits the practice room. His eyebrows are furrowed and Yeosang knows things are only going to escalate from here. Yeosang catches San’s eye, winking as he blows a kiss in his direction.

It’s good to win.

. . .

Later that evening finds Yeosang not alone like he plans originally. His grand imagined time alone where it consists of him and Netflix, not this starfish known as Wooyoung with his puffy, freshly dried hair and oversized sweater. It endears him terribly. They’ve been friends for five years now. Yeosang will never admit this but he’s glad Wooyoung never gave up on him.

No matter how much Yeosang had rebuffed him, Wooyoung never let go of his hands. He merely tightened his grip on Yeosang and doubled his efforts. So yeah, maybe he’s a little in love with Wooyoung but who isn’t? Everyone in their little group of Ateez is.

“Yeosangie what’re we watching?” Wooyoung clings onto the side of him, his head fits comfortably in the crook of his neck.

“Dunno yet,” Yeosang picks a show at random. Whatever that’s recommended. Something that’s going to end up playing in the background.

They’re 15 long minutes in before Wooyoung starts getting restless. His eyes are on the screen but his hand slowly crawls up Yeosang’s side. Yeosang squirms and holds Wooyoung’s hand in place. He’s sensitive near his ribs.

Wooyoung stays complacent but it’s only for a moment. Before long, Wooyoung has Yeosang beneath him, straddling him by the hips and his laptop is pushed to the side. They don’t speak. There’s no need to. The glint in Wooyoung’s eyes tells him everything.

Wooyoung leans down, kissing him. Yeosang makes a noise of appreciation when Wooyoung does that thing he likes whenever they kiss. Wooyoung nibbles on his lower lip before licking into his mouth as he grinds down on Yeosang.

Yeosang runs his fingers through Wooyoung’s hair, messing it up even further as he pulls him away. The strand of saliva that connects them when he pulls him away arouses Yeosang even further. His eyes fixate on Wooyoung’s pretty lips which forms into a smile once Wooyoung realizes what he’s looking at.

“Let’s do something else,” he says, giggling as he slides down Yeosang’s lap, hand at his half-hard dick.

Yeosang rolls his eyes when his true intentions are revealed. He makes himself comfortable on the bed as he looks down on Wooyoung.

“Go ahead. Show me your best,” his words challenging him, and Wooyoung’s smile turns absolutely devious. The door opens, but Yeosang ignores it, keeping his eyes on Wooyoung.

“You started without me?”  Yeosang recognizes that voice anywhere.

It’s Hongjoong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to talk to me on my [twt](https://twitter.com/just_Clouds)
> 
> also i hope to get ch 2 for wghf up by this weekend but im approaching finals so that may be delayed. ty for your patience ♥


	3. Afterglow (1/8)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woosang: popsicles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this a couple weeks back on twt for lumi ♥ 
> 
> i have a soft spot for woosang. there's just something about them, you know? so i wanted to lowkey write a series revolving around woo and the others lol all bc mel said i have a thing for woo and ice cream which, she isn't wrong c: i'd like to finish this but haha i'm fickle aren't i?

It's summer. It's hot and dry and perfect for a treat.

"Wooyoung," Yeosang holds out two popsicles. His favorite blue and Wooyoung's favorite red. Wooyoung screams with happiness, almost toppling Yeosang over.

"Watch the ice cream!" Yeosang panics as he stumbles back, almost dropping them.

"Sorry," he half-heartedly apologizes, giggling as he takes the red popsicle from Yeosang. "Thank you."

Yeosang hums in acknowledgement, his own popsicle already opened. The cool, blue raspberry taste of it sends temporary relief from the heat, making him appreciative of the product. God, where would they be without ice cream.

They sit side-by-side on the floor of his bedroom. They've nearly spent all their days together since summer break started. Yeosang can't help but watch Wooyoung. It's like his eyes naturally attract themselves to him. Like magnets. He's messy. The juice of his popsicle runs down his fingers and—

Yeosang's eyes are caught on how red his lips look. It's cherry red and shiny. Suddenly, the heat comes back full force and the popsicle in his hand loses its appeal. A bead of sweat rolls down his temple and he gulps, unable to tear his eyes away from Wooyoung.

"Thank you Yeosangie for the popsicle!" Wooyoung beams at him as they finish up the remaining of their ice cream.

He nods dumbly, muttering an "of course," as Wooyoung takes both their trash to throw away. When he comes back, Yeosang can't help but think about how he maybe kind-of sort-of wants to kiss Wooyoung.

Wooyoung, you know, his best friend since diaper days and the one he, probably (maybe?), loves. Or at least, has the biggest crush on. So Yeosang gets an idea. It's a brilliant, fool-hardy idea that's bound to backfire on him but when it comes to Wooyoung, he's never been in his right mind. When it comes to Wooyoung, Yeosang has always wanted to risk  _more_ rather than stay safely away from the edge. He wants to be brave too, like Wooyoung. It's what he's always admired about him.

"Hey," he tugs Wooyoung closer by the arm. "You wanna see if we can make purple?" You know, with his blue and Wooyoung's red. God, Yeosang hopes that sounds as smooth as it did in his head. He also hopes it works, even if it did come out lamer when said aloud. Wooyoung does that thing with his smile, where one corner lifts up first. It's a lopsided smile, Yeosang decides to name it, and he loves it each time it appears. Its appearance means Wooyoung accepts any and all silliness. Is Yeosang being lion-hearted or is Wooyoung just indulging him? But he wouldn't indulge in a kiss, would he? 

"Yeah? And how would we?" Wooyoung asks. His lips curl attractively as he tilts his head at Yeosang. It's alluring and Yeosang can't help it. He leans closer in, Wooyoung's smile reeling him in subconsciously. Yeosang wants to know if his lips are as soft and plush as they look to be. 

Yeosang leans closer and closer, his cheeks feel as if they're on fire from what he's going to do. He's light-headed from the anticipation of what he's about to do with his heart thundering in his chest. He stops short of Wooyoung's lips, hesitating, wondering if he should cross that line. He's already made it this far and Wooyoung hasn't stopped him. Instead, he encourages him by asking so Yeosang thinks that maybe, just maybe, Wooyoung maybe kind-of sort-of wants to kiss him too.

Yeosang kisses Wooyoung. His lips are definitely as soft as he thinks them to be. He grows bolder, thinking about kissing Wooyoung the way he's seen them kiss in movies, so he swipes at Wooyoung's lips with his tongue. Wooyoung gasps and Yeosang takes that moment to plunge his tongue in.

He licks in his mouth, curious, before meeting Wooyoung's. It's a weird, soft kind of feeling but Yeosang decides that he rather likes it.  He pulls back, panting for air, and the look on Wooyoung's face makes him want to kiss him again. His eyes are a little glazed and his face is soft. Softer than it usually is and Yeosang loves that he did that. That he has the same effect Wooyoung has on him. 

"Was that okay?" Yeosang asks.

Wooyoung nods, unable to find words. "Yeah," he manages, covering the tips of his ears, but not before Yeosang sees how pink they are.

Yeosang grins despite the heavy blush splayed across his cheeks, "yeah?" Wooyoung rolls his eyes before returning the grin. "Yeah."

"That was my first kiss, you know."

"Mine too," Wooyoung admits the same.

"I wouldn't mind kissing you again,"

"Hmm, yeah me neither."

"Hey, Woo? I think I kinda like you," Yeosang confesses. He feigns nonchalance but his heart is furiously beating inside his chest. He almost can't breathe with the air inside his lungs stuttering at the confession.  _It's a mistake_ , his brain screams, but his heart tells him to trust his gut. That this is what's right. 

Even if this could break them.

"You think so? I know I like you, Yeosangie." Yeosang's heart stops just for a moment. Wooyoung likes him... too?

"You do? Like, like like?"

A snort escapes from Wooyoung. "You don't think I go around letting any boy kiss me, do you?"

"Oh," is the only thing Yeosang could respond with.

" _Oh_ ," Wooyoung mocks him, laughing at his expression. "So, do you wanna make out again or."

Yeosang nods eagerly before stopping. "Does this mean we're, you know," his voice drops into a whisper, "boyfriends?"

Wooyoung's face lights up with delight and he laughs again. Yeosang will never be tired of hearing him laugh. It's like Wooyoung's caught happiness in a bottle and it sticks with him and shows through his ever-present laughter.

"Yes, that means we're" his voice drops to the same whisper as his did. "Boyfriends."

"Oh, okay. Yeah—boyfriends." Yeosang is over the moon. Him and Wooyoung. Wow. "I really, really like you."

Wooyoung kisses him again, this time it's short and sweet and simple and he still tastes like cherries from his popsicle.

"I really, really like you too, Yeosang."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been creating new wips recently. i know, shame on me lol because i have to finish them too you know? so who knows when ch 3 of wghf will be. currently i'm working on: a woohwa and a woogi that may or may not turn out to be a wooseonggi :)


	4. Afterglow (2/8)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woosan: vanilla ice cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [this](https://twitter.com/sancupids/status/1136562397823557632) made me feel some kind of way for san and i've been stuck on this one for a bit so i decided that now would be the perfect opportunity to write some more. i find san the hardest to write. honestly.

“San!” He hears his name called out. It’s Wooyoung. Only Wooyoung would go looking for him first when he wants something. San doesn’t answer. No; he’s hidden away on their back porch because he’s eating the last of the ice cream and he definitely doesn’t want to share.

The sliding glass door slides open. “Oh! There you are,” and Wooyoung squats next to him.

“What d’you want,” San asks around the spoonful of ice cream he has in his mouth.

Wooyoung pouts and God, if that isn’t the cutest, most powerful thing ever then San doesn’t know what is. He’d really wish for Wooyoung to stop pouting like _that_ but at the same time, he never wants him to stop. The pout does weird things to his chest.

“The ice cream,” Wooyoung says. “Share it with me.”

“Nuh-uh,” San refuses. He takes even bigger scoops into his spoon now. It’s either all his or no one gets to enjoy any.

“ _San_ ,” Wooyoung whines. “Please?”

San laughs around the spoon in his mouth. Wooyoung can beg all he wants. San is a strong man. He won’t falter (he reflects later that he is indeed a weak man in the face of Wooyoung).

Wooyoung moves closer, finally sitting down, until their knees tough. He’s quiet. It fools San into thinking he’s given up on his pursuit of happiness: ice cream. Wooyoung lays his head on San’s shoulder as they both bask in the midday summer heat. The shade saves them from the relentless sun’s heat and the occasional wind comes through.

“It’s hot,” San points out, still not giving in despite the overbearing heat radiating from Wooyoung onto his arm. He’s sweaty—he was already sweaty, but Wooyoung makes it doubly worse.

“I’m not moving.” Wooyoung makes himself comfortable and after that, doesn’t say anything else. San hums around the spoon in his mouth, slowly eating his fast-melting ice cream. He doesn’t want to think of anything else. San basks in the humid air and the peace that accompanies Wooyoung’s presence. It’s been awhile since they’ve spent time together like this anyways.

“Do you remember that one time when that boy broke your heart?” Wooyoung runs his fingers in circles on the jeans of his knees. It burns hot to the touch wherever he touches him.

“Mhm, what about it.”

“Nothing. I was just thinking about how much I hated seeing you cry then,” he looks up at San. His eyes wide and sincere as he somehow snuggles closer to San despite all the barriers in-between that separates them apart. “I’m sorry I couldn’t do anything more except punch the dude in the face.”

San snorts. Waving his hand, he says, “that’s all in the past, Woo. Besides, it wasn’t a big deal. I just cried because it reminded me of something else.”

Wooyoung tilts his head to the side because this is something San has never told him before. San was over the moon for that guy and for him to tell him otherwise now—well. It’s a little confusing.

“Why’d you cry then?”

San looks at Wooyoung in the eyes then and that’s when he realizes his mistake. Wooyoung’s gaze is magnetic. He can’t tear his eyes away. There’s something hypnotizing in his eyes that makes San want to spill everything out except he doesn’t want to. Not when it could potentially risk their friendship. Wooyoung doesn’t know but San’s harbored a crush on the other boy for years now. Ever since San offered the other boy the other half of his honey-mustard and mayo cheese sandwich with pickles in their elementary days, to be exact. San still remembers the exact moment he fell in love for his best friend.

The twinkle in Wooyoung’s eyes reminded San of the galaxies and he remembers thinking about how beautiful he is when he laughs unabashedly. Without restraint. No shame, no shackles to hold him back from expressing himself. That’s when San knew he wanted Wooyoung to be his and only his forever. But he shoved that back into the corner of his mind because that would be unfair to Wooyoung. San’s love for Wooyoung could never be measured. It’s immense and intense in its fiery. It burns so brightly, so beautifully, that San is afraid he will never accept any other that isn’t Wooyoung.

“Is it that important?” San asks, ice cream momentarily forgotten in favor of paying full attention to Wooyoung.

Wooyoung nods, determined to find out what truly made San sad enough to cry. “I said I hate seeing you cry so yes, it’s important.”

San debates internally within himself. Does he tell Wooyoung or does he not? Worst case scenario is that things become awkward between them, thus ending their friendship. He doesn’t even want to entertain the thought of having to say good-bye to Wooyoung. Losing Wooyoung would be like gaining a gaping hole the size of him in his heart. He’d be empty. Hollow. San treasures Wooyoung the most and he’d do anything to keep him forever if he could. Even if that means hiding his heart.

Perhaps the best-case scenario is Wooyoung acknowledging his less-than-platonic love and still accepting him regardless. Their friendship would stay strong, hopefully. Unbroken and unwavering. San sometimes wonders if he deserves it.

He wavers between telling Wooyoung the truth and a half-lie. Leaning towards the half-lie, San opens his mouth but promptly closes it again when he sees Wooyoung’s expression. It’s like he knows. He stares at San like he’s uncovered all the secrets in the universe. Like San lays bare in front of him and there’s nothing he could do to hide himself. So instead what comes out of San’s mouth is, “I love you.”

It’s whispered, carried away by the summer wind that brings by its hot breeze as witness to his confession. San doesn’t know if it’s the heat or if it’s his own hot, gushing blood that travels to the tips of his ears and his cheeks from his admittance.

He also doesn’t know if it’s shame or embarrassment.

Can’t it be love?

San shoves a spoonful of ice cream back in his mouth to banish the thought. Love. Shame. Humiliation. For his best friend? Anger or irritation for being backed into a corner on a hot summer day all because San wanted to finish the last of their damn ice cream.

Wooyoung creeps closer, his face leaning into San’s space. “San,” he says under his breath. He says his name so softly too, like a prayer. Like it’s something precious to be held. Holding his hand, Wooyoung brings his face so close San can see how he trembles with each breath he takes. “Look at me,” he demands softly. San resists at first but only initially. Because for all his bravado, he is still a weak man in the face of Wooyoung. He could never deny him anything.

Reluctantly, San brings his attention to Wooyoung. His eyes trailing over the planes of his face, over the soft slope of his nose and into the intense gaze of his eyes. Wooyoung cradles his face with his other hand. San leans into it, taking refuge with the familiarity of it all. It’s as if time slows between them. Ticking agonizingly slow as they tilt their heads towards each other. Wooyoung’s eyes flicker down to his lips and back up to his eyes.

“Can I?” Wooyoung asks. San swallows the lump in his throat down. He’s almost afraid to ask Wooyoung to repeat what he said because he doesn’t want it to be a mistake. If this is a dream, then he’d happily never want to awaken.

“W-what,” San stumbles out anyways. He wants this to be real. If it’s a dream, he doesn’t want it. The only kind of dream San wants is a reality with Wooyoung where their happiness is together and beautiful. He doesn’t want a mirage.

“Can I kiss you, San?”

“Can you—Are you … sure, Wooyoung?”

Wooyoung giggles, his nerves getting the best of him too. “Of course, I’m sure. I’ve always wanted to.” He admits. “Is this okay with you?” He whispers, breath against his lips. San doesn’t say anything. Instead, he closes the gap between them. Finally, he kisses Wooyoung—and it’s electrifying.

It’s slow and intimate. They move their lips together as if they’ve danced this dance so many times before together. San holds Wooyoung closer to him as they deepen their kiss. It’s a little wet and tastes something like watermelons and vanilla and god, San can’t get enough of Wooyoung. He moans when Wooyoung does this thing with his tongue and they break apart. Catching their breaths, San leans his forehead against Wooyoung’s, eyes closed, chest heaving, sweat dripping down from all the heat that’s generated between them.

“I like you too, San—No. I _love_ you.” Wooyoung says it in the tiniest voice he could muster. San can’t help it. He cries. Tears roll down his cheeks at the admission because it’s everything he’s wanted and more.

“Don’t cry,” thumbs rub away his tears. “You’ll make me cry too. Didn’t I tell you I hate seeing you cry?” A sniffle comes shortly after that.

San can’t help but laugh. It’s a wet laugh and he’s sure his face is splotchy red with tears and snot. “I can’t believe you made me cry,” he says as he wipes away the few tears that escape from Wooyoung too. “Will you be my boyfriend, Wooyoung?”

Wooyoung kisses him again. It’s brief this time. Just a simple press of the lips but it means so so much to San. “Can you believe if I hadn’t bothered you about the ice cream, we wouldn’t be here right now?” He says against his lips. San groans.

“I change my mind; I don’t want you anymore.”

“Nope, no takebacks, Sani. I’m your boyfriend now. I love you.” The smile Wooyoung gives him shines so brightly. San loves it when he smiles with his everything; his eyes, his nose, his whole being. He loves it so so much. San didn’t know it was possible to fall even more in love, but he does. He falls deeper and deeper into the being that is Wooyoung, his boyfriend. And San knows that everything will be alright with him by his side.

“You’re my everything, Wooyoung.”

“Mine too, San. Mine too.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't know how to end it lol. could you kind of tell i was in my feels? i do really love woosan too. honestly. i like all the ateez ships. i'm just mostly thinking in ships revolving around wooyoung most of the time though :)))


	5. Honey Drippin' Down My Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> San can't always have what he wants. Can't always get it his way. He can't always be so impatient, and he can't always call the shots. He forgets that, so Wooyoung and Yunho reminds him that it's okay to relax and rely on them every once in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhhh yunwoosan horny
> 
> also there's actually some smut in this chapter so **nsfw**

Wooyoung giggles when Yunho shoves the camera in his face, recording every emotion that flits across, capturing everything. Yunho zooms in and out, slowly panning down his body before his attention is directed to San who stands next to Wooyoung, practically hanging off him with his arm wrapped around him. 

He starts undoing the buttons to his shirt. It’s big around him, Yunho faintly recognizing it as one of his as the rolled-up sleeves just barely roll up above his wrists. He can’t help but track each and every movement Wooyoung does, eyeing him as each button is undone. 

“Stop acting so shy, Woo. Acting like we’ve never done this before,” San complains into his side, impatient hands already at the belt of Wooyoung’s pants, fingers itching to just strip Wooyoung of all articles of clothing. 

Wooyoung jabs an elbow into San’s side causing him to groan and effectively steps back. “Maybe if you weren’t hanging off of me like a leech, I’d be done sooner.” He says as he looks at Yunho, an endeared smile on his face as he shakes his head. 

“Please, my dick is hard, and I am horny,” is muttered off camera. They explode in fits of laughter and Yunho focuses on San staring up at the ceiling. 

“Don’t be so impatient San,” Yunho tsks as he trails his free hand up his inner thigh, teasingly close to his half-hard cock. His hand shoots out and grabs Yunho’s, pressing down and applying more pressure on his strained cock and San lets out a sigh of relief. 

“You’re such a brat, San,” Wooyoung says next to Yunho, his hand joining in their bundle of hands. Yunho shifts to the side as San sits up. Wooyoung kneels on the floor between his legs. He looks up at San, with a smirk on his lips. His shirt hangs off his shoulders, giving him some decorum of modesty, as he widens his eyes. “You want me to blow you?” He asks, false innocence dripping off his words like hard-sticking tar. 

San doesn’t answer. Raising his brow, he looks at Wooyoung expectantly as if he should already know what to do. Like he shouldn’t even have to be asking. Yunho passes the camera to San and he takes it, sitting up straighter as Wooyoung pulls his dick out from his trackpants. He threads a hand through the strands of Wooyoung’s hair before gripping it. San tilts Wooyoung’s head up slightly as he looks at Wooyoung through the viewfinder. He’s gorgeous. 

Guiding his head down, Wooyoung obediently opens his mouth, slowly engulfing his cock. He doesn’t break eye contact. Not even once as he sinks all the way to San’s base. He leaves him there, admiring the pretty picture Wooyoung makes with his mouth stuffed full of San. Wooyoung moans around him, the vibrations and the feeling of his throat constricting whenever he swallows makes San lightheaded. 

Seeing San throw his head back makes Wooyoung double his efforts. He sinks down to the base of his cock effortlessly. Swallowing around San, Wooyoung can’t help but look up into the camera as Yunho comments about how, “good he is for taking San down all the way.” 

Yunho kneels next to Wooyoung, startling him, but that doesn’t prevent him from sucking San off. He motions for Wooyoung to pull back, fingers in his hair as they guide his mouth from San to the waiting mouth of Yunho. It’s a filthy kiss with Yunho smashing their mouths together. Lingering traces precome dominates Wooyoung’s mouth as their tongues meet, teeth softly clacking together from carelessness. Yunho just can’t get enough of Wooyoung. Can’t get enough of _both_ of them. 

San whines above them. “You’re leaving me out.” Despite that, he’s excited. His eyes devour the picture his boyfriends make in front of him, camera forgotten off onto the side as San leans backwards, his hands supporting him. 

“Is the baby feeling neglected,” Wooyoung coos before bursting out in his signature insufferable laughter. San pouts. It’s not nice making fun of your other, suffering boyfriend. 

Yunho laughs right along with him. “C’mon Woo. Let’s show San how much we love him.” There’s a glint in his eyes that means no good, but San has never been one to back down first, so he continues to stare down at them, unwilling to give in. 

Yunho leans right down, mouth opened and licking San’s cock from tip to base leisurely. There is no rush, and it’s all the better to drag it out because it’s San. Another tongue joins him. Then it’s him and Wooyoung taking care of San, treating him so good. San’s breath hitches at both the sight and the feeling of two mouths on him, but he keeps his composure. Something like this won’t make him crumble so easily. 

Eventually, their mouths find each other again, their tongues flicking out at each other, saliva and spit drooling out down onto their chins as Yunho and Wooyoung continue to shower San with kisses. It’s hot and heavy and wet especially with his cock caught in-between the two. It’s especially hot with only his dick pulled out of his pants and his boyfriends showering it with attention. Despite his unphased façade, San’s cheeks grow red as he can’t resist letting a moan or two slip out. 

Leaving one last kiss on his cock and ignoring San’s whine, Yunho pulls away. Standing up, he ushers Wooyoung to stand too before he lightly pushes San further onto the bed. 

“Are you gonna make me wait it out,” San asks as he starfishes onto the middle of the bed. He only wanted to destress and have a little fun. Being made to wait is not fun.

Wooyoung lays down next to him as Yunho tugs off his pants, leaving him with his shirt on only. “We’re treating you to the Yunwoo special today Sani, so just lay down and relax, ‘kay?” Wooyoung places his hands over San’s, reminding him there’s “no touching”, just as Yunho licks into him. 

Jolting at the wet feeling, his hands twitch from their place and Wooyoung quickly places his hands on top of them again. His eyes grow wide from how close Wooyoung moves his face to his. San’s dick twitches from being restrained because Wooyoung and Yunho always lets him do whatever he wants. They go along with him, letting him choose the direction of the day’s activity, but today, they’re giving San a break from shot-calling. 

Wooyoung steals the breath out of San, giving him the first kiss he’s had since they started, and it’s so sweet that San almost forgets about Yunho. Almost. San squirms in Wooyoung’s hold, panting from how wicked Yunho’s tongue is inside of him. San moves his hips. He wants _more_ but ‘begging’ and ‘San’ are two words that don’t go along together. 

“Do you want more, Sani?” Wooyoung asks, his voice artificially sweet as he smiles, his eyes lighting up. San can see nothing good coming out of this. A hand places itself on San’s aching cock, and he arches into it, wanting more friction but the hand stays still, simply placing its weight on him. Wooyoung finally lets go of his hands and the hand that isn’t placed on San’s dick slowly trails down his white-tee, fingers circling his nipples. The coarse material of his tee rubs San in all the wrong _and_ right ways. 

“Let us take care of you Sani. You’ve been so good for us, haven’t you?” His hand pumps San’s cock slowly, and by this time, Yunho has gone from eating him out to leaving kisses all along his inner thighs, waiting for a response from San and the green light from Wooyoung. San only needs that push, and he’ll relent. Wooyoung knows. 

It doesn’t take long for San to nod, desperate to be given more than a slack hand on his dick. “Please, please, Wooyoung. Please,” a litany of pleas falls from his lips and that absolutely delights Wooyoung. He looks behind at Yunho, sharing smiles as Wooyoung turns back, staring down at San, eyes wide and pleading, staring at Wooyoung for something— _anything_. Wooyooung’s hand trail over San’s bare skin underneath his shirt, and wherever it goes, it leaves a blazing trail behind its wake. San whimpers, hips seeking more friction from his now-stilled hand. The anticipation eats away at neither of them doing anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i was going to write this as a full blown fic, but i decided not to. i kind of lost my muse for it for the most part and im focusing on other wips!!! which is what i say all the time and i _keep_ coming up with new ones ... OTL n e ways, this fic in in the same verse as fancy, and i'm planning on actually writing a sort of sequel prequel to fancy, but idk when that will be lol.
> 
> currently, im working on a woohwa (ANOTHER one, ikik), a space au which will be more of a woosang platonic centric venture with subtle romantic woogyul (WHICH IF UR INTERESTED, I WILL TALK TO U ABT THE BEAUTY OF WOOGYUL AKA WOOYOUNG AND HANGYUL) and it might be kinda emo :3c
> 
> i'm kinda working on a sangsan too, as well as continuing on a woosangsan but those are more on the backburners as of right now bc i'd like to post my woohwa first at least. i am also doing drabbletober on my twt! so if u'd like to see what kind of things i can whip up, check my [pinned](https://twitter.com/ooyoungie).
> 
> ty for reading and if u've read this whole a/n then ily big time. even just reading my lil fics makes me happy so ty ♥♥♥. pls don't hesitate to strike up a convo on twt or something!!! i love talking to people :D


End file.
